say it now or never
by skyuraa
Summary: [REPUBLISH and EDITED] Yesung terlalu bebal sedangkan Ryeowook terlalu gengsi untuk menyatakan cintanya. Karena ada hal-hal yang tidak bisa diungkapkan kalau bukan dengan kata-kata. / Yesung/Ryeowook. Yewook. very slight!Kyumin.


**say it or never**

[—karena ada hal yang tidak bisa diungkapkan, kalau bukan dengan kata-kata.]

.

 **Cast:** Yesung dan Ryeowook

 **Supported Cast:** Kyuhyun dan Sungmin

 **Pairing:** YeWook very slight!KyuMin.

 **Disclaimer:** They aren't mine. But this story is mine, so don't ever copy it.

.

 **Summary:** Yesung yang tidak peka dan Ryeowook yang keras kepala, sama-sama tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaan mereka satu sama lain. / Karena ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa diungkapkan, kalau bukan dengan kata-kata.

.

 **Warning:** fluff, shonen-ai. Alternate Time, setting waktu sebelum Yesung berangkat wamil.

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

"Bertengkar dengan Ryeowookie lagi, _eoh_?" Tanya Kyuhyun begitu mendapati wajah murung Yesung yang sedang duduk di ruang makan dorm lantai 12.

Yesung menoleh sekilas dan memilih untuk fokus ke ponselnya, mengabaikan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju lemari es, mengambil sebotol air dan gelas, kemudian ia duduk di depan Yesung, memandang _hyung_ -nya itu sekilas. Yesung masih mengabaikan Kyuhyun, berpura-pura sibuk dengan entah–apa–yang–ia–lakukan–pada–ponselnya.

"Kali ini masalah apa lagi, _hyung_?" Kyuhyun mencoba bertanya lagi kepada Yesung.

Yesung masih belum menghiraukan Kyuhyun. Ia masih duduk diam dengan wajah yang tertunduk murung. Sungguh menyedihkan.

"Ya Yesung- _hyung_! Aku sedang bicara kepadamu!" bentak Kyuhyun, kesal karena merasa diabaikan.

.

Yesung hanya menghela nafasnya lelah. Dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan ia dan Ryeowook bertengkar kali ini. Ryeowook baru saja kembali dari China untuk melakukan kegiatan SJ-M. Seharusnya, Yesung menyambutnya, mengatakan kepadanya kalau ia merindukannya atau kata-kata manis semacam itu. Tetapi, Yesung tidak melakukannya. Yang ia lakukan justru membuat Ryeowook kesal dan mereka jadi bertengkar hebat kemarin. Ryeowook sendiri terlalu keras kepala untuk sekedar meminta maaf dan berkata bahwa ia juga merindukan Yesung. Dan beginilah hasilnya, mereka bahkan tidak bertukar sapa sama sekali.

Kyuhyun masih diam di tempatnya, memandang prihatin kepada Yesung. Kyuhyun mengenal Yesung dengan baik—tentu saja. Yesung sama sepertinya, kurang suka mengumbar masalahnya dan memilih memendamnya sendiri. Memang sih niatnya supaya tidak merepotkan orang lain, tetapi—

— _hah_. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia sepertinya tahu apa yang menjadi penyebab dua orang _hyung_ -nya itu bertengkar kali ini. Sebenarnya ini bukan urusannya sih. Toh mereka biasanya juga akan baikan beberapa hari kemudian. Tetapi entah kenapa rasanya kali ini ia ingin sekali membantu mereka berdua. _Dan lagi sebentar lagi KRY Special Winter Concert akan dimulai. Akan sangat tidak menyenangkan kalau melihat dua orang ini masih bertengkar seperti sekarang_.

.

Kyuhyun meminum air dingin yang sempat ia ambil tadi. Ia menatap Yesung dengan _intens_ sebelum mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan.

" _Hyung_ , apa kau mencintai Ryeowookie?"

 _Sret_.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian banyak pertanyaan yang diajukan Kyuhyun untuk Yesung, Yesung akhirnya mau melepaskan pandangan dari ponselnya dan menatap Kyuhyun. Yesung mengangkat alisnya, tidak menangkap maksud dari pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba itu.

Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan pandangan bingung yang diberikan Yesung kepadanya. Ia melanjutkan bertanya kepada Yesung, "Apa _hyung_ merindukan Ryeowookie?" Tanya Kyuhyun, masih belum melepaskan tatapannya kepada Yesung.

Yesung mengernyit heran mendengar pertanyaan retoris Kyuhyun. Tentu saja Yesung merindukan Ryeowook, sangat merindukannya malah. Yesung mendengus sebal sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja aku merindukannya. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu sih?"

"Apa _hyung_ mencintai Ryeowookie?" Kyuhyun mengulang lagi pertanyaannya sebelumnya, tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang baru saja diajukan Yesung.

Yesung semakin kesal kepada Kyuhyun. Maksudnya, buat apa sih dia menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah jelas jawabannya seperti itu.

"Carilah pertanyaan yang sedikit kreatif, Kyu. Untuk apa kau menanyakan hal yang sudah jelas jawaban—" perkataan Yesung terputus saat melihat pandangan menuntut Kyuhyun kepadanya.

"Tentu saja aku mencintainya Kyu. Kenapa—"

"Apa _hyung_ pernah mengatakan kepada Ryeowookie kalau _hyung_ mencintainya?"

— _eh_? Yesung tertegun mendengar pertanyaan terakhir Kyuhyun.

.

 _Mengatakan kepada Ryeowook ya_. Yesung nyaris belum pernah mengatakan kepada Ryeowook betapa ia sangat mencintai _namja_ itu.

"Kenapa harus mengatakannya? Bukankah aku sudah sering menunjukkannya lewat sikapku kepadanya?"

 _Itu dia masalahnya_. Batin Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Kyuhyun kembali memandang Yesung.

"Kau adalah _namja_ paling _babo_ dan paling tidak peka yang pernah ku kenal, _hyung_." Kata Kyuhyun datar sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Yesung sudah memunculkan guratan di kedua pelipisnya dan nyaris memukul kepala Kyuhyun kalau ia tidak sedang melihat Kyuhyun yang menatap lagi ke arahnya.

"Cobalah untuk mengatakan kalau _hyung_ memang mencintainya. Katakan kepada Ryeowookie kalau _hyung_ mencintainya dan merindukannya."

"Kenapa harus?" Yesung bertanya lagi, belum menangkap arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun.

"Karena … ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa diungkapkan, kalau bukan dengan kata-kata." Jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum misterius sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku mau menemui, Minnie. Pikirkan perkataanku, _hyung_." Kata Kyuhyun lagi sambil berlalu dari hadapan Yesung.

Yesung masih merenungi ucapan Kyuhyun setelah namja itu pergi. _Ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa diungkapkan, kalau bukan dengan kata-kata_. Ucapan Kyuhyun terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Yesung tersenyum simpul sesaat. _Ku rasa aku memang harus mulai belajar untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku kepada Ryeowook_.

.

.

Lee Sungmin sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Ryeowook di ruang tamu dorm lantai 11. Ia sudah mendengar cerita Ryeowook tentang penyebab pertengkarannya kali ini dengan Yesung. Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya setelah mendengar penuturan panjang Ryeowook. Pasalnya, alasan pertengkaran mereka sebenarnya tidak terlalu serius. _Yang satu tidak peka dan yang satu terlalu keras kepala, kapan mereka akan sadar_. Sungmin mengelus pundak Ryeowook sekilas, menenangkan _namja_ mungil ini.

"Ryeowook- _ah_ , apa kau sendiri pernah berkata kepada Yesung- _hyung_ kalau kau merindukannya?"

Kim Ryeowook memandang _hyung_ di depannya ini dengan pandangan bingung, "Apa maksudmu, _hyung_?"

"Maksudku … apa selama ini kau pernah mengatakan kepada Yesung- _hyung_ kalau kau mencintai dan merindukannya?"

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Yesung- _hyung_ seharusnya sudah tahu aku selalu mencintainya tanpa aku harus mengatakannya kan?"

Sungmin sudah menduga jawaban itu yang keluar dari mulut Ryeowook. Ia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap keras kepala Ryeowook. Sungmin mencubit pipi Ryeowook gemas, membuat sang pemilik mengeluh kesakitan.

"Dengarkan aku Ryeowook- _ah_. Cobalah untuk membuang ego dan sikap keras kepalamu. Katakan kepada Yesung- _hyung_ kalau kau mencintainya."

Ryeowook sudah akan protes lagi sebelum akhirnya kalimat Sungmin membungkam perkataannya.

"Kau harus tahu, Ryeowook- _ah_ … ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa diungkapkan, kalau bukan dengan kata-kata." Ujar Sungmin sambil berlalu menuju dapur.

"Pikirkan perkataanku dan temui Yesung- _hyung_. Katakan perasaanmu kepadanya." Ucap Sungmin lagi sedikit berteriak dari arah dapur.

.

Ryeowook masih merenungi ucapan Sungmin saat pintu dorm lantai 11 terbuka dan sosok Kyuhyun muncul di sana,

"Ryeowookie, di mana Minnie- _hyung_?" Tanya Kyuhyun langsung begitu mendapati hanya Ryeowook yang berada di ruang tamu.

"Sungmin- _hyung_ di dapur, Kyu." Jawab Ryeowook singkat, sambil beranjak bangun dan berjalan ke pintu keluar.

"Mau keluar, _eoh_?" Tanya Kyuhyun begitu mendapati Ryeowook akan pergi.

Ryeowook tersenyum singkat sebelum menjawab, "Aku mau kembali ke dorm atas." Jawabnya penuh arti sambil menatap Kyuhyun dan kemudian beranjak pergi dari situ, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa mengedikkan bahunya.

.

.

Ryeowook melangkah dengan perlahan memasuki dorm lantai 12. Ia melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam dan heran ketika mendapati tak ada seorang pun di sana. _Seharusnya Yesung-hyung masih ada di sini_. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam dengan kecewa. Ia ingin menemui Yesung saat ini dan—mungkin—meminta maaf kepadanya. Tetapi tampaknya Yesung sudah tidak ada di dorm. Ryeowook terus melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur, ia baru saja hendak membuka pintu lemari es saat ia merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar erat di pinggangnya. Ryeowook nyaris berteriak kalau saja ia tidak merasa familiar dengan tangan yang kini tengah memeluknya. Ryeowook membalikkan tubuhnya dan wajahnya langsung berhadapan dengan wajah teduh Yesung yang tengah memandangnya _intens_ , "Yesung- _hyung_." Kata Ryeowook lembut ketika mendapati wajah sang kekasih tepat di hadapannya.

.

Yesung baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi saat melihat kelebatan bayangan Ryeowook yang memasuki dorm dengan wajah kecewa. Ia melangkah perlahan menyusul Ryeowook yang sedang menuju ke dapur dan berhenti saat melihat _namja_ mungil itu hendak membukan lemari es. Entah mendapat dorongan darimana, Yesung bergerak ke arah Ryeowook, mengikuti nalurinya dan tanpa disadarinya tangannya perlahan melingkari pinggang Ryeowook, memeluknya erat dari belakang.

Yesung menyadari tubuh Ryeowook sedikit berjingkat kaget saat ia tengah memeluknya. Namun Yesung enggan melepaskan pelukannya. Mendadak Ryeowook memutar tubuh ke arahnya. Yesung menatap wajah sendu di hadapannya dengan _intens_ dan ia sedikit tersenyum saat mendengar suara tenor itu memanggil namanya secara perlahan, "Yesung- _hyung_."

.

Yesung masih enggan melepaskan tatapannya—dan juga pelukannya—pada Ryeowook dan hal itu membuat wajah _namja_ mungil ini memerah. Ryewoook menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya dari Yesung. Yesung perlahan merengkuh Ryeowook ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Ryeowook terkejut pada awalnya, tetapi ia lantas membalas pelukan Yesung. Hangat. Ryeowook merindukan kehangatan dan juga aroma tubuh Yesung. Sangat merindukannya.

Suasana menjadi sangat hening. Yang terdengar hanya suara detak jantung mereka masing-masing. Yesung masih memeluk Ryeowook dan perlahan mencium pucuk kepala Ryeowook. Aroma tubuh Ryeowook yang manis selalu membuatnya nyaman dan Yesung menyadari betapa ia sangat merindukan Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook- _ah_." Panggil Yesung pelan—masih dengan posisinya memeluk Ryeowook.

Ryeowook sedikit menggeliat di dalam pelukan Yesung, sebelum akhirnya membalas panggilan Yesung, "Ada apa, _hyungie_?"

Yesung mendadak terdiam. Lidahnya mendadak terasa berat untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata. Ryeowook merasa heran mengapa Yesung mendadak diam, ia mendongak dan mengelus pipi Yesung dengan lembut, "Yesung- _hyung_ …. "

Yesung menunduk, menatap Ryeowook yang juga sedang menatapnya. Yesung perlahan memajukan kepalanya, mencium bibir Ryeowook lembut dan penuh dengan rasa cinta. Ryeowook hanya terdiam—sedikit terkejut—karena ciuman Yesung yang tiba-tiba, tetapi ia tidak bisa memungkiri betapa ia merindukan ini semua. Ia merindukan dipeluk sehangat ini oleh Yesung. Ia merindukan ciuman lembut dari Yesung. Ia begitu merindukan segala perlakuan Yesung kepadanya.

.

"Ryeowook- _ah_." Yesung memanggil Ryeowook lagi setelah melepaskan ciumannya, membuat mata karamel Ryeowook kembali menatap ke arahnya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ucap Yesung singkat namun penuh ketulusan di setiap perkataannya.

Ryeowook mendadak merasa hatinya menghangat hanya karena dua kata yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Yesung. Ia masih mengerjap tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Yesung barusan.

" _Hyung_ … kau …"

"Aku tahu selama ini aku terlalu tidak peka hingga nyaris tak pernah berkata manis kepadamu … tetapi, aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Ryeowook- _ah_." Ucap Yesung lagi saat menyadari pandangan tidak percaya yang diberikan Ryeowook kepadanya. Yesung tersenyum simpul, dalam hati ia mengakui kebenaran ucapan Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook benar-benar merasa hatinya menghangat. Tak disangka, dua kata sederhana yang diucapkan Yesung sangat berpengaruh kepadanya. Ia tersenyum lembut sambil memandang Yesung, "Aku juga merindukanmu, _hyung_."

Sebuah perkataan singkat dari seorang Kim Ryeowook membuat perasaan Yesung menjadi ringan. Yesung merasa kelelahannya menguap begitu mendengar suara Ryeowook yang mengatakan perasaan rindu kepadanya.

.

 _Karena ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa diungkapkan, kalau bukan dengan kata-kata_.

.

Suasana hening kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua dan Yesung kembali merengkuh Ryeowook ke dalam pelukannya. Yesung mengelus puncak kepala Ryeowook sambil sesekali menciumnya lembut. Ryeowook pun menyamankan pelukannya di dada Yesung.

Yesung memeluk Ryeowook sembari merenung, betapa selama hampir bertahun-tahun hubungan mereka ia hampir tidak pernah sekalipun mengatakan perasaannya kepada Ryeowook. Dia memang tidak romantis dan tidak peka, tetapi Ryeowook sendiri terkadang terlalu pemalu dan keras kepala untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Sebenarnya sih hal seperti ini tidak perlu diributkan, toh mereka sama-sama tahu kalau mereka memang saling mencintai walau hal itu tidak pernah terungkapkan. _Tetapi, mau sampai kapan?_ Begitulah pikir Yesung. Bukankah tak jarang mereka bertengkar hanya gara-gara hal ini? Yesung menyadari masalah ini harus segera diselesaikan. Setidaknya harus ada yang mencoba mengalah dan belajar mengungkapkan perasaannya.

.

"Ryeowook- _ah_." Yesung memanggil Ryeowook yang berada dalam dekapannya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Singkat dan tidak bertele-tele, Yesung mengungkapkan perasaan cintanya kepada Ryeowook sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Ryeowook mendongak dan menatap Yesung. Mendadak ia merasa matanya menghangat dan setetes air mata mengalir dari karamelnya. Yesung terkejut melihat Ryeowook menangis, ia pun menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari mata Ryeowook, " _Uljima_ , Ryeowook- _ah_. Apa kata-kataku ada yang salah? _Mian_ —"

Ryeowook membungkam mulut Yesung dengan telunjuk kanannya, tangan kirinya yang bebas menangkap tangan Yesung yang sedang mengelus pipinya.

" _Aniyo_ , _hyungie_. Jangan minta maaf. Aku menangis bukan karena aku sedih. Aku … aku merasa terharu. Selama ini aku selalu tahu kalau _hyung_ mencintaiku. Tetapi mendengarnya langsung darimu, membuat perasaanku benar-benar hangat. Aku benar-benar bahagia." Ryeowook menjelaskan kepada Yesung sembari tersenyum sangat manis, membuat Yesung ikut tersenyum dengan tulus.

.

Yesung kembali membawa Ryeowook dalam dekapannya saat Ryeowook berbicara lagi, " _Hyung_ , aku tahu selama ini aku terlalu pemalu dan keras kepala untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku. Tetapi … aku juga mencintaimu, Yesung- _hyung_." Ucap Ryewook tulus sambil masih membenamkan wajahnya di dada Yesung, menyembunyikan rona merah yang tiba-tiba menjalar di wajahnya.

.

Yesung tertegun mendengar kalimat Ryeowook. Mendadak ia merasakan perasaan hangat menjalari tubuhnya. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa sebenarnya ia selalu menantikan kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Ryeowook, sekalipun sebenarnya ia tahu bahwa Ryeowook selalu mencintainya. Akan selalu mencintainya. Yesung mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ryeowook. Ia mencium pucuk kepala Ryeowook dengan lembut sembari terus mengucapkan terimakasih.

.

Hari itu Yesung dan Ryeowook mempelajari hal baru, bahwa sekalipun mereka bisa saling memahami dan mengerti dalam diam, terkadang mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing akan membuat perasaan kita menjadi ringan dan hangat. Karena ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa diungkapkan kalau bukan dengan kata-kata. Karena hal-hal seperti cinta, sayang dan rindu terkadang memerlukan lebih dari sekedar perbuatan untuk bisa dimengerti.

* * *

 **No End for yewook love story, forever**

* * *

Lee Sungmin sedang mengambil segelas air di dalam lemari es, saat tangan Kyuhyun melingkari pinggangnya—membuatnya terkejut sampai nyaris menjatuhkan gelas yang sedang ia pegang. Sungmin hampir saja memaki Kyuhyun saat ia menyadari tatapan _intens_ yang diberikan Kyuhyun kepadanya. Kyuhyun mendadak memajukan tubuhnya ke depan dan berbisik lembut di telinga Sungmin, "Aku mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin tersenyum mendengarnya dan ia balas mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun—sedikit berjingkat untuk melakukannya—dan berbisik lembut di telinganya, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun. Selamanya."

.

 _Karena ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa diungkapkan kalau bukan dengan kata-kata._

* * *

 **Author Cuap-Cuap Area** ~

Fanfic REPUBLISH keempat.

Kali ini Yewook lagi dengan sedikit bonus Kyumin!

.

Well, FF yang muncul mendadak gara-gara keinget _quote_ favourite saya yang muncul di FF ini. Mungkin banyak yang sering denger _quote_ itu, tapi kalo saya sendiri dapet _quote_ ini dari komik Detective Conan, yang sayangnya saya lupa pas chapter berapa dan cerita apa -_- Mungkin ada yang pernah baca, bisa kasih tau ke saya … Baca pertama langsung meresap (?) ke hati. Dalem banget sih artinya.

FF ini bisa dibilang _shonen-ai_ ya~ toh kadar (?) _boyslove_ -nya masih ringan. /apa

Dan karena lagi pengen bikin _fluff_ maka jadilah _fluff_ yang sepertinya gagal dan kurang kerasa _feel_ -nya. -_- /woy

.

 _Sincerely_ ,

yura, July 2013

* * *

 **REVIEW?**


End file.
